Entire Nation
by Stardot
Summary: Gray's parents looked at him. Finally, his mother spoke up. "Listen Gray. One day YOU will rule the Entire Nation." Gray smiled. "And when the time does come, I swear on my life mommy, that I WILL protect it!"
1. Chapter 1

**I know I deleted my other stories, but I did that because I had no more inspiration. Sorry! I'm starting a story about Gray's mother and father when he was young. I am adding my sister's OC in here. If you don't know the OC, his name is Caleb. Btw, if your a Tenkai knights lover, her user is tenkaiknightfan1. I think. I have a BUUUUNNNXCHHH of inspiration for this story, so I promise it won't be a failure, hopefully!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it goes!**

"Of course the Law of Magic would be banned! So now we can't use magic." said Nano Lanter. He was a 10 year old kid, **A/N: I will let you imagine what all these characters look like! **, who was talking to his best friends Tyler Sands, a 9 year old boy. Lastly, a 9 year old girl, named Kira Danton. The kids were a smart bunch.

"Hey guys, where's Gray? I've been waiting here so I could tease him." Tyler said. Kira sweat-dropped. Suddenly, a 9 year old boy came into sight. He had raven black hair with two sky blue streaks in his hair. '_I am so dead for being late again to Magic School! Again is totally the keyword here!' _Kira was waving her hand in the air because the two story Magic Mobile arrived. The vehicle had a complete paint job of red, with an advertisement on it.

"Thank goodness for Kira!" Gray thought out loud. The Mobile started to move much to Gray's anger. This had happened for the last...um... probably ever since he started this year of Magic School. Gray wasn't an early waker, so he couldn't do that much to catch the Mobile every day. Luckily, for the first time, Kira sat on the edge. She out-stretched her hand as far as she could, and Gray caught it. He pulled himself up as far as he could and jumped on the Mobile. This, apparently, was Gray's first time on the Magic Mobile. He gasped at the amount of kids.

He found a seat next to Kira and engaged in interaction with her. One topic did spark their interests. "Have you heard of the death of Queen Zilona?" Kira asked. Gray shook his head no. "What, is it the most important thing for everybody? Geez, she's just another person." Gray mumbled. Unfortunately for Gray, surrounding kids heard him and ceased all conversation. There was one girl though, 9 years old, she stood up and approached Gray with her friends.

She was Donya Schubber, a popular girl. "What did you say about our Queen Zilona? Go on, repeat it." she said. Gray's eyes narrowed at her. "Why should I tell you, Schubber. More like Snotty." Donya snorted at him. "Shut up!" Donya desperately yelled. Tyler and Nano looked at them, but continued their 'private' conversation. Donya lifted Gray's chin, and lowered her lips to his ear and whispered: "You're nothing but a flea to me. Your dumb headaches are stupid. Lastly, I had my jocks beat you up last time, and it _will _happen again today. You will neve-" She was cut off by Kira pushing her away. "Enough Donya!" Kira yelled. Donya stood up and walked over to them one more time. She slapped Gray's face and turned away.

"Are you okay?" Kira gasped. When Gray lifted his hand from his cheek, there was a red handprint on it.

The Magic Mobile stopped at the destination. Nano and Tyler weren't going to be in the same class as the other two. Different schedules was the reason.

**CLASSROOM J4830**

Gray entered the classroom that pained him. The teacher hates him, classmates hate him. The only person in the room that he liked was Kira.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Currently, Gray was being beaten up by Donya's older brother, a jock from elder Magic School. "Don't you know anything kid? That was the last of the Hiruko bloodline!" The jock kept shouting. Gray flew into a wall, which gained civilian's attention. Nano, Tyler, and Kira went home, so Gray was alone to fend for himself. The jock leaned in for another punch, but this time Gray ducked and ran away. Far, far away. Did he know where he was going? Heck, he didn't even _care _where he was going, he just ran.

He ended up in a forest of lively interests. Gray's little legs gave in, and he collapsed on the floor with one final thought. '_Do I deserve to live? Probably not.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter!**

* * *

**OUTSIDE THE FOREST**

Silver Fullbuster looked around and eyed the forest. "He could be in there!" Silver shouted. He ran toward the dull forest, to search for his son.

Their family was very poor, so Silver could not afford to lose Gray. Silver could just sell him to foster care, but his problem was that he cared too much. Silver looked around until he found Gray. Laying on the floor. Beaten up. Dried tears. Silver was horrified. This had been happening for months now, but Gray didn't bother to tell why. He picked up Gray and headed for home.

**WHEN THEY ARRIVE HOME**

Koyoko Fullbuster had almost panicked when she saw her son the way he was. She brought the medical kit and patched him up. Gray slowly stirred around. His little brother was sitting on the floor, waiting for him to wake up so they could play. Gray snapped up and looked around. "Dad? Mom? Bro?" He asked. "I have a name ya know! My name is Caleb!" his little brother said. Gray ignored him, and recognized their house. It was somewhat of a cottage type thing. There were two bedrooms, and a kitchen that is the size of a baby's room. That was it. Gray sighed and asked: "Dad, how did you find me?" Silver looked at Gray puzzled. "Ohh! Hehe, I just did!" Gray wasn't satisfied, but he went to his room and closed the door, much to Caleb's disappointment. Gray set his back against the door and slid down. He buried his face in his knees and cried. He kept on crying. And crying. Crying. He couldn't stop. He kept going. He knew he was a baby, and this side of him was only unleashed when he was alone. Gray wiped away his tears. He stood at his feet and sat on the teeny bed. All the abuse at Magic School. He couldn't take it. Sooner or later he would have to tell someone or they will figure out themselves.

**CASTLE**

King Zantle could not waver on his decision. He would have to step down as King and find a new bloodline.

All the Royal Staff tried to change his mind, but he did not waver. "I need a bloodline! Stop being so stupid and find me one!" The King shouted. With that, the strongest Royal Army soldier stood. "If I may, I will go alone, sir." The King nodded. He left his seat with a new goal. A new Bloodline.

**GRAY'S HOME**

" Now I, I wanna know. Goodbye, I am left alone..." Gray was singing along to one of his favorite songs, just to calm down. He walked out of his room to find a strange man talking to his parents. Gray being a smart boy, noticed the crest he has on his clothes. The Royal Staff. This guy was royalty. Caleb was sitting on the floor, shaking. Gray grabbed Caleb's wrist and pulled him into their room.

Silver noticed movement in the rooms, but knew it was just his beloved sons. "...and granted. Hey, are you even listening to me?!" The Guard said. Silver nodded his head. "I heard you have two sons. One of them has the Demon Spirit Aivo, am I right?" The Guard asked. Silver tensed. That stuff was forbidden from talking about in this house. "If I may, under King's orders, take a blood sample of all of your family?" Koyoko was about to refuse, but Silver stopped her. "Go ahead." Silver said, and added: "First, though, let us talk."

Koyoko and Silver went to their bedroom, and debated. "Why would you let them touch us and our children?!" Koyoko said. Silver sighed. "Think of it. These are King Zantle's orders. If we refuse then we could be killed or worse." Silver paused, then continued. "Or have our children taken away." Koyoko broke out in tears. Silver caught her in his embrace and hugged her 'till she stopped crying. They exited the room in pure silence. "Start." Silver said.

The Guard inserted the needle in both of them one by one. "Now I need your children." The Guard said. Koyoko exchanged nervous glances with Silver and she walked into the kids bedroom and coaxed them to come out. Just like a snap, they listened to their mom and came out.

The whole process hurt the two kids, leaving Caleb thinking his arms were paralyzed, and Gray thought he tried to cut of his arms. The Guard mumbled excitedly to himself: "This is the Bloodline we need!" Silver looked at him carefully, but turned away to coax his children.

The Guard grinned evily. As he exited the house, he said: "This is Aivo's vessel? What a joke! I'm going to have him all to myself one day!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sad that this story only has 130 views. Oh well. I have to be patient now. I forgot to mention that the beginning is slight AU but it ge**

* * *

**ts better.**

_Dear Diary,__ no, Journal,_

_I can be a happy person. I just choose not to. My school life is terrible, my brother is worse (maybe I should give him more credit) and my parents can be distant at times. I wish I was more responsible. Even my parents don't understand me, or at least try to. The only people who dig through my shell are Kira, Nano, Tyler and Okiro. Oh yeah, a couple of days ago a new kid moved in. He said his name is Okiro and he's moved schools plenty of times. He is really nice and doesn't pick on me. I can't wait to hang out with him more. He seems lonely when I don't talk to him. Okiro gets picked on by Donya. I don't understand her. Okiro didn't do anything, so he shouldn't get picked on. Today is Wednesday, which means Magic School. Lately, Mom and Dad won't talk to me and Caleb, but when they do, it's only about daily life. I can't stand the cheesy talk. Right now, I'm sitting near the only window in the cottage, writing in you, journal. I have to go eat breakfast now so I'll write again after breakfast._

Gray stood up from the window and dusted himself off. He had gotten this journal a long time ago for a birthday present. It meant a lot to him, but he had to put it down.

Gray walked over to the table. Silence. No one dared to move, not even Caleb. Koyoko's crystal eyes dimmed. Silver's smile faded away. Gray ate fast, then stood up and went to his room to change his clothes.

Caleb's lip quivered, but he knew better than to cry. Koyoko smiled sadly and walked to the small sink. Silver, having already washed his dish, picked up Caleb, and sat him down on the floor. Then, Silver walked over to Koyoko who was now mixing her tears with soap.

"Silv...er." Koyoko managed to get out. Silver helped her dry her hands and hugged her. "It's going to be okay."

The family started a conversation, when Gray was changing his clothes, which led to a mishap.

* * *

"What a good for nothing kid!"

"I know right! He is worth making fun of!"

These were the things Okiro heard every day. But he always said "_People will break you, shake you, rate you, and hate you, but how strong you stand is what makes you."_

* * *

_-Elsewhere-_

The Guard, Hotaku Bunsen, and King Zantle were in Zantle's office. "I have found the bloodline, just as you asked, sir." The King let out a soft laugh. "Last names?" "Fullbuster, a special family your royal snottiness." Zantle nearly choked on his wine. Before he could retaliate, a sharp object was plunged in his stomach. "Hotaku... How could you?" Hotaku smirked and released the knife. "Aiko is all mine bastard."


	5. Chapter 5

For some reason Gray couldn't sleep that night. His late waking schedule had been broken. As he tossed and turned, one thought remained in his head.

_"Are they happy without me?"_

Gray decided he wouldn't even try anymore. He quietly stumbled out of bed, trying his best not to wake up the others. His flakey, beige door was left open, letting him escape quickly.

Once he got out of his room, Gray rushed to the cabinet. That's where he kept some jewels stashed. He took the jewels and stuffed them into his sack.

Gray opened the back door and jumped over the fence. Magic School. The place he dreaded the most.

XxXxXx

As Gray made his way to the Mobile stop, he noticed a large crowd of kids. Subconsciously, he began to run to the crowd.

"Kira? What's up?" Gray asked when he arrived. Kira's long red hair flew in all directions as her knees made contact with the sidewalk.

"Kira! Hey, say something!" At this point, he was shouting for her attention. When she lifted her head, hot streams of liquid were flowing from her eyes. Gray almost tripped seeing her like that. "Ah... I do..n't mean to...star..tle you, I.." Gray trailed off as he saw Donya and her gang on their way to him. He began to panic and debate on what to do. Unfortunately he was too late as she stopped dead in her tracks. "You... You monster! My parents lost their job because of you!" Donya screamed. "I don't know what you mean. What did I do?" Gray questioned.

Donya began to scream in frustration, not caring about the number of stares she was getting. "Damn you! Agh you bastard!" Gray looked at Kira for support, but she turned away. "I'd rather not get on Donya's bad side ya know Gray?" Nano said. Tyler nodded and walked away with Nano.

"I'm alone on this one aren't I? Okay." Gray said, shadows covering his glistening eyes. All the kids began to leave at once, leaving Gray to weep on the cold, hard floor. But he didn't weep. He just stood.

"Why do I have such a horrible fate?" Gray asked. At that moment, he roared.

An unusual roar it was. It was the roar of a beast. The Demon Spirit inside of him. Tremendous magical power emerged from him, tearing his skin apart. What remained was truly a monster. Aiko.

A radiation was sent far and wide that Aiko has returned with a new vessel. Gray's form slowly shifted back to normal, until he was left nude, and shivering.

"Shit!" Gray exclaimed. He started to run back home, but swiftly turned around sensing someone behind him. The guard, better known as Hotaku, stood there smirking. Gray put on a brave face and decided to interrogate him.

"Brave choice you're making there kid. We'll see who's making it out alive!" Hotaku yelled, leaving Gray to stop dead in his tracks. "You also might want to put some clothes on."

Gray cursed his luck and found his ripped underwear and pants somewhere nearby. After putting them on, he slowly began to back up, forgetting about his shirt.

XxXxXx

Ever so lightly, footsteps hit the solid pavement. Gray ran. And ran, and ran as fast as his little legs would take him. He knew that Hotaku was trailing closely behind him as he sprinted.

Somewhere within eyeshot, a small cottage was seen. And the Royal Staff was in front of it.


End file.
